The Rebels
by Emerald Sage
Summary: When Daniel Potter is wrongly named the BWL, his twin brother Harry gets neglected and abused. When his chance comes, he and his friends run away and no one sees them until several years have passed...and so much has changed. WrongBWL! Features Voldemort!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!

This is my shot at a Harry Potter Rebels fan fiction!

Enjoy and R&R!!!

Emrys S.

_Chapter 1: The Wrong One_

_ Rushing through the forest, many of the animals watched a small black-headed blur move with incredible speed and agility. They would also notice that the small blur was crying._

_ The animals were his true family, the small boy thought as he moved like lightning through the woods. His dark, emerald green eyes, darting everywhere, yet focusing on the path straight ahead of him. The mop of untidy jet-black hair was being blown around wildly by the winds, just barely covering the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead._

_ 'A good thing too.' the child thought, projecting his thoughts to his four partners. They were doing the same thing he was. They were all running away._

_ 'Was it really that bad Raiden?' a voice asked in his head. Raiden was alson known as Harry Potter, the supposed brother of the Boy-Who-Considers-Himself-Above-Everyone-Else. His arrogant parents only cared about his brother Daniel, their supposed 'savior'. They neglected and abused him. Both types of abuse, and yet young Harry was a prodigy, and an the most powerful wizard to walk the earth. He just didn't know it yet._

_ Anyway, back to the voice. The voice belonged to Maya, or Ginerva Weasley. She hated her brother Ron so much. Ron was always droning on and on about how awesome his 'best friend Daniel' was, and how dark and evil his horrid twin brother 'whashisname' was, that she became sick and tired of him. She knew Harry, oh yes, she did. He was the brother she wanted, the brother she would soon get, once she ran away._

_ 'Maya, I hate my brother and my parents. Remus and Sirius are the only ones who make this place bearable.' he sent through. They, and all their partners, had this connection because of Harry's powers, and for no other reason. Michael, or Draco Malfoy, was one of his friends, and partners. He and Maya(Ginny) were inseparable. He knew they were soul-mates. He could read their auras, it was very clear from that perspective. Chris was Blaise Zabini. He hated his mother will all his heart. She killed his father a few years after he was born, no child deserved to watch that. He was the soul-mate to one Anna Marie Black, or Cassidy. _

_ Of course, Anna Marie and Harry were closer that close. They considered each other family. Sirius knew of Harry's plans, and asked Anna Marie to go along with him. He knew Dumbledore (that stupid, senile old… 'Raiden!') would come after her once boy-wonder started his training. So now Raiden and Cassidy were on the run with their partners Maya, Chris and Micheal._

_ 'Hello? Raiden are you there, or are you daydreaming again?' Cassidy's voice came through. Raiden snapped out of it._

_ 'I'm here Cas, what's the status?' he asked. Five voices came onboard. One answered fully, the one he wanted to hear, his soul-mate's, Rowan._

_ Rowan was known as Daphne Greengrass. She loved her family, they loved her. She couldn't relate to her friends conditions, she knew she couldn't. And the fact that she didn't try and understand things she couldn't was something that gained the group's respect. Raiden had told her of the soul-connection, but she had said she had already known. How, one might ask?_

_ Her father was setting a marriage contract for his daughter, when he discovered she had a soul-bond with a lad her age. He found so little information on who the boy was, that he dove deeper into the mystery, determined to find the boy who would one day take his daughter's heart away. The deeper he delved into the mysterious boy, the less information he turned up._

_ Then, the Christmas Party happened._

Flashback

"Daddy, do I have to go?" whinned a three year old Daphne. Her father turned to her, exasperation written on his normally expressionless face.

"Yes Daph, you have to go. I know you don't want to meet the Potters, but all the neutral and light-sided families will be there. We cannot show that we are dark related. We must pose as neutral for now, dear." he explained slowly. Daphne nodded.

*Later on at the Party*

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Daphen's father greeted them. Lily and James Potter nodded politely to them. They saw their whale of a son Daniel, as well as another boy, who looked like he really didn't want to be there.

"Hello, I'm Daphne, what's your name?" Daphne asked the boy cheerfully. Her father's expression changed to shock. His daughter hardly greeted people unless she was addressed first. The boy looked up, cunning and intelligence displayed in his emerald green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." he told her, smiling. She smiled back at him.

"You don't look like a Harry." she told him. He chuckled. Right now, Daphne's father was wondering if they were still three years old.

"No, I don't, do I? I don't really like the name Harry. _They_ chose it for me." he said, obviously referring to his parents in a spiteful manner. To say Mr. Greengrass was shocked would be an understatement. "I prefer the name Raiden. Daphne is a nice name, what do you think?" he asked her.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked, clearly shocked. He smiled.

"Well, it is your name. Do you like your name?" he asked.

"Yes, my parents picked it out. But sometimes I want another name too. What do you think it would be, Raiden?" she asked.

"Rowan is a nice name. It's not a common name, just like Raiden isn't common. I know it has a unique meaning, but I can't remember. What do you think of it?' he asked. At this time, Mr. Greengrass was observing the purplish hue that was surrounding the two of them.

"Soul mates." he muttered to himself in awe. He had finally found his daughter's soul mate. And young Harry Potter, who hated his name, was a truly powerful wizard. He was so absorbed in the raw power radiating from the boy that he almost missed his daughter's closing statement.

"Rowan is an amazing name, Raiden. Hmmm, Rowan and Raiden, Raiden and Rowan. They go well together too. Wanna go and play?" she asked.

Then, they left to go and play, leaving a startled father behind.

End Flashback

_ 'Raiden, what are you going to look like?' Michael asked._

_ 'Black hair with silver tips, tanned, and chocolate eyes.' he responded with surprising ease for a five year old._

_ 'Are we meeting at the Leaky Cauldron?' Rowan asked._

_ 'No, too many magic folk. Sorry, let me rephrase that, too many _light_ magic folk. Oh god, I don't want to get caught Ro, imagine what my parents would do to me!' Raiden sent through their link. They felt his panic, but it was normal. He had the most to loose if they got caught._

_ 'Calm down Rai, you'll be fine. Who knows, maybe in a few years, Dumb-as-a-Door will come looking for you, begging you to join the light.' Rowan told him. Raiden laughed._

_ 'Who knows, Ro, you may be right.'_

_Of course, how right she was, they didn't find out until later._

_To be continued…_

* * *

There you have it!

My first chapter.

Relatively new writer, no flames plz!

R&R please!

Thanks

Emrys S.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

He was in his room, pacing up and down, unruly black hair blowing about due to an unseen wind. His emerald orbs gazed out the open window, onto the empty cemetery grounds of Little Hangleton's Riddle Manor. He was quite nervous. Today was the day his father returned. And he would be the one to bring him back.

_Calm down, Kage, you are far too tense, love. _ A voice called through his mind. He smiled in reassurance, it was his girlfriend, his soul mate.

_I am calm Kaya. I am just anxious for Father's return._ he told her, hoping to pacify her. It apparently didn't work, as she began scolding him.

_Oi, Rowan, I'm nervous enough! _he finally declared, ending her endless lecture.

_Sorry Raiden. _she apologized, her sympathy and concern comforting him, _I just miss you. I haven't seen you since Paris, last year. Everyone has been a wreck without you, Fate. They can't go on without you, you are their leader, and they are your friends. Cassidy is miserable, even with Chris to comfort her. She misses her cousin._

The boy who was once Harry Potter, sat down on the soft duvet of his bed. He went by many names since he ran away, but those who were closest to him, knew his true identity. They also knew, that the Potter family was hunting him, endlessly. And together, they ran from them.

_I know. I miss them too. Please tell them I will be there as soon as fate permits. I am responsible for my father's rebirth. Tonight is when it will happen, Destiny, tonight I will finally see him._ He eagerly told his girlfriend.

He had two fathers. His birth father, whom he knew was feeling remorse over everything he had done (unlike his birth mother), and then there was his adoptive father: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Now, you must be thinking, how can a spirit adopt a teenager. Well, that is the scene we are about to witness: the blood adoption of one Harry J. Potter, and the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort, using the blood of his defeater, the aforementioned boy.

A voice entered the back of his mind. He located it around his lightning-bolt scar, and he knew who was contacting him. He smirked.

_Hello, my Little Serpent, are you ready? _the voice asked. He identified it as his father's voice. The Dark Lord Voldemort.

_Yes, Father. Simply nervous._ he responded in perfect honesty. He had long since learned not to mislead or lie to the man. It would not bode well.

The Dark Lord chuckled, picking up the last thought.

_Do not worry, my little one, you will do fine._ he told Raiden. Raiden nodded wordlessly, and head down to the ritual room.

In the center of the room, there was a cauldron. The rudimentary form of the Dark Lord was already in the boiling cauldron, it was up to Raiden to finish the rest. He began chanting in Latin, standing over the cauldron, praying for the best. He paused in his chanting, and withdrew an emerald encrusted dagger: Slytherin's dagger, and a gift from his father. He made a shallow cut on his left wrist, allowing the blood to fall, letting precisely thirteen drops fall. It was Halloween that day, thirteen years since the Dark Lord fell. He continued, not bothering to heal his wound, in Celtic. The cauldron began to glow, it was so strong it nearly blinded him, and he raised a hand to cover his eyes. A hand encircled his wrist and stopped him.

He looked up and nearly gasped. Towering a foot and a half taller than him, fully cloaked in black, with crimson eyes locked on his emerald ones, and their matching raven tresses which were blowing in the wind. The pale, yet firm hand had encircled his wrist, stopping his motion, and drew his gaze upwards. Only few words could describe what happened that moment.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

*REBEL RULES*

Raiden stared at the man in front of him, and said man smirked, still holding his wounded wrist.

"Hello Raiden." the Dark Lord said, watching Raiden's expression carefully.

"Father?" he asked, rather quietly, in disbelief.

And in a show of emotions, almost never shown by Dark Lords, the newly resurrected Dark Lord pulled his adopted son into a hug. He held the boy close, as it was _his_ son. He stepped back, holding his son in front of him, studying him. The family resemblance was quite clear, but not noticeable enough so that someone could point them out when they were not standing side-by-side.

"You have changed much since I saw you last, my child." the Dark Lord said, studying his son with a thoughtful expression. "But my last visit wasn't the best one, was it?" he admitted, watching the boy in front of him tense at the mention of Halloween night, thirteen years ago.

Raiden felt pressure on his Occlumency shield, and immediately strengthened them. The Dark Lord chuckled. He held Raiden's newly healed wrist (he had healed it while studying Raiden) in his hand, and he asked for his wand. Raiden pulled it out of his cloak, and handed it to his father carefully. Tom [**AN: I'm not calling him Voldemort when he's with his son(already explained, if you can't remember, go back and read it again) only around his enemies.]** pressed his want to the center of the artery there, and Raiden could feel the magic pulse around them.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take this boy, already of my decent(1), and seek to make him my son and heir. May blood and magic respond to my call, so mote it be." he declared. A blinding flash of white light engulfed them both, and stayed longer for Raiden, rendering the younger wizard unconscious. With a second flash of light, this time purple in color, Magic declared Harry Potter, or now Raiden Riddle, as the Prince of Darkness, the Dark Heir of Lord Voldemort.

(**AN: This seems like a good place to end it, but I owe you guys for the late update, so…on with the story!**)

*REBEL RULES*

When Raiden regained consciousness, he was aware of a presence next to him. He blinked awake, and immediately saw his father standing over him, running a hand through his hair.

"Dad?" he muttered sleepily. Tom's crimson eyes snapped to his son's emerald ones. He took in his confused expression, one normally never seen behind his Occlumency mask.

"You gave your friends quite the scare, Little Raven." he murmured quietly, running a hand through Raiden's raven locks. "Cassidy couldn't wait to hear from you, she came while you were unconscious." he informed the sleepy child.

"She's here?" he asked, as excited and incredulous as possible when he was thouroughly drained from the ritual. He loved his cousin. Anna-Marie was loved by her father and mother, but Sirius (who was also Harry's godfather), knew that Dumbledore, or as Harry called him, 'Dumb-as-a-Door', would try to get him to sacrifice her for the self-absorbed Daniel Potter. It was a hard decision, but Sirius knew he would see his daughter again, and trusted Harry to take care of her.

The Dark Lord chuckled at his expression. It was sleepy and tired, but excited and surprised at the same time.

"Sleep, Little One, she will see you in the morning." he told his son. Without much effort, Raiden was plunged into the realm of sleep.

ANNA'S POV

She knocked on the door quietly, and waited to hear the 'Come in' before walking in. When she did, she entered silently and sat down next to the Dark Lord, who was sitting at Raiden's bedside.

"Uncle Tom?" she asked softly. He turned to her, amusement in his eyes.

"Yes Cassidy?" he responded.

"How did everything go? Is Raiden going to be alright?" she asked with concern in her eyes. The Dark Lord smiled at her.

"Everything went perfectly, and Raiden will be better than ever when the sleepiness from the ritual wears off." he answered her questions honestly. She sighed in relief.

"What is the matter, little Firefly?" he asked. She turned to him, worry un-masked on her face.

"Uncle Tom, the Light found our hideout. They know who we are, and they know we play neutral grounds. They are requiring our services to defend Hogwarts, and they are…they are giving us back to our families." she said, some tears coming through. She knew what her father did, to avoid hurting her, and she loved him for that. They had been able to visit him a few times, but not many.

"They already have Chris, Maya, and Michael. I managed to get away just in time. They will charge us otherwise, they will warrant our arrest for Azkaban. Can you help us, Uncle Tom?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

She could feel his rage at the old Headmaster, the Leader of the Light. She could understand. Raiden was his son through magic and blood, but not by law. He also belonged to the Potters, by magic, by blood, and by law. It would be where Dubles would place the most powerful person on the planet. In the hell he called home.

This would be one hell of an adventure.

END POV

Well, there you have it. Chapter two is finally done. It is a bit of an interlude kinda thing, but it will be necessary for the reader to know what the next chapters mean. Kinda like if you've never heard of Harry Potter (GASP!) and you read the Half-Blood Prince, you are going to be beyond lost. Anyway, next time I don't update in two-three weeks, NAG ME!

Cheers!

Emeralds


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, it's Emeralds!  
Okay, so last time, I forgot to tell you why Harry, or Raiden, was already of Voldemort's descent. Get this, and make sure you know it cause its **IMPORTANT**! Harry's mum, Lily is _half-blood!_ Her mother was the only daughter of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, pureblood. Tom Marvolo Riddle chose her to bear his child. When he found out it was a girl, he waited and watched, making sure he would get his heir from his daughter.

You're probably wondering why Harry still called him father?  
His heir would be the oldest child, right? That would be Daniel, but Harry had more power than, well pretty much everyone. Harry discovered the mental connection one day, but he has never seen the Dark Lord aside from once at birth, and once on Halloween night. _**That**_ is why he had to adopt Harry as his son, making sure that he was the Heir.

Now onto the story!

"Freakin' Bastards!" she shouted, struggling to get over the men holding her down. Across from her, her cousin(not by blood) was doing the same.

The Order of Phoenix members had caught them by surprise, on their way home from Riddle Manor. Raiden had noticed first, and started firing a barage of spells onto the members trailing them. Cassidy was shocked for all of one second, and then followed suit. If the reinforcements hadn't shown up, they would've won, but she knew they were done for now. Someone had already forced sleeping potion down her throat, and she saw them do the same to Raiden as her world went black

*REBEL RULES*

When Raiden woke up, he had a headache. That didn't stop him from jumping up and taking in his surroundings, reaching for his wand, and letting an angry aura of magic surround him when he didn't find it.

"RAIDEN!" someone shouted, and he was engulfed in a massive hug curtosy of Cassidy.

"Raiden we thought you were out for good, man, you're the last to wake up." came the ever calm voice of Chris, also known as Flame, or Blaise Zabini to his closest friends.

Cassidy let go of him, and he discovered that Maya and Michael were there too. They were smiling at him from the corner where they were placed, a magical see-through barrier blocking them from reaching each other. Seeing it, Raiden's eyes turned dark navy, battling for black. When he spoke, iced venom dripped off his voice, his words nearly lasping into parseltongue, his rage was palpable.

"Who dared do thisss to usss?" he hissed, and the Rebels flinched. When their leader became like this, they were all silent, for no one, except Rowan, would be spared his wrath should they have the misfortune of being the focus of his rage. Cassidy and Maya could scrape by talking without injury, but not the boys. The girls held pity for them.

Cassidy was closer to Raiden then most, so he would not hurt her, consciously or not. Maya was his sister, in all terms. She was the most protected by all of them, as she was the youngest. She could, however, hold her own in a fight, and didn't appreciate being underestimate and treated like a child. The Rebels knew this very well. The boys were brothers, and Raiden being the youngest, would've been protected just as well. Only one thing stopped that: the fact that he was the most powerful and most talented in magic, and he was fully aware of that, and capable to kick their butts.

"Cousin." Cassidy addressed her cousin, calming him down visibly. "The Order of Phoenix did this. Albus Dumbledore did this. My father and yours protested against it, but his vote overruled theirs. Calm yourself, cousin mine, for you can overpower it."

The others stared at her, and then at Raiden when his eyes returned to normal, and then back at her again. She shrugged.

"It's something you pick up." was all she said.

*REBEL RULES*

They were led out of their room an hour later. When it was shown who opened the door, it took Michael and Chris both to restrain Maya from attacking her former brother, Ronald. Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending how you look at it), Daniel Potter wasn't so fortunate. No one, save Cassidy, had been left to hold the normally calm, collected, and expressionless teen; once he saw his brother, raw hatred had pulsed through his veins, and he charged at his brother.

Everything stopped. Everyone in the room watched with either awe, confusion, horror, or amusement at the fact that Daniel Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Bloody-Well-Won't-Die', was being beaten to a pulp by his supposed younger, squib brother. Cassidy was simply laughing. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs snapped everyone, yes, even Raiden, to people coming. Raiden, rather reluctantly, regained his composure and abruptly stood and walked away from Daniel. His '_shut-up and listen_' attitude had returned, and the Rebels knew that anyone attempting to get _anything_ out of him would be badly corrected.

The first person who walked through the door was someone that tested every ounce of patience and control Raiden had. His friends were staring at their leader in incredulity and horror as they witnessed the battle going on inside of him, control vs. instinct. Control: not letting the man get to him, Instinct: letting everything go and attack him. Control won, and the calm, collected and emotionless face on the teenage wizard faced Albus Dumbledore.

This would be interesting…were the thoughts of everyone in the room.

*REBEL RULES*

"Dumbledore." the teen in black growled.

"Ah, hello Harry!" he said cheerfully, not aware that he had just pissed off the most powerful wizard in history.

_Whoever said, 'What you don't know can't hurt you.' was coughing up shit_, Raiden thought, _'Cause this old coodger is gonna get it for calling me Harry._

"My name is NOT Harry." he growled.

"Nonsense, my boy, that's the name your parents gave you! I was there when you were born, child. 11:59pm on July 31st, 1981, seconds before midnight." he informed them. Cassidy snorted.

"Right, like we didn't already know that." she said unconcernedly. Dumbledore looked over her. She felt him poking her with legilimency, more than that, Raiden felt it too. And he went into a rage without anyone but the Rebels knowing it.

"You are invading privacy, Dumbledore." Raiden growled, slipping into a tone of chilled venom, similar to earlier, when he nearly lapsed into parseltongue. Dumbledore, on his part, looked shocked that he could sense it when it wasn't done to him.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but security is tight these days with the Dark Lord rising and murdering people..." he began to reply, but stopped when he felt the power radiating off of the boy in front of him. The people in the hallway crowded around the doorway in an attempt to see what had shocked the headmaster into silence.

"Don't you _dare_ finsssh that line, headmassster." he threatened in the same tone, only more venemous, "Don't you _dare _inssult him. Don't you _dare_ talk about thingsss on which you have no sssay or knowledge of." he hissed.

The people in the doorway were so shocked at the venom in the boy's voice, the statement didn't register until a moment later. That moment, however, gave them time to collect their composure inside the door. Before anyone could say anything else, a shout rag through the house, though the speaker was right outside, and pushed passed Dumbles to get inside.

"Pup! Princess!" shouted Sirius Black, enveloping his godson and daughter in a giant hug. A hush had fallen over the crowd as another figure made its' way to the front.

"Son?" a hesitant, but excited voice asked. Hazel eyes met emerald ones. There was no sound whatsoever, as father and son stared at each other. Even the other Rebels noticed something was up.

When Raiden saw James Potter, all his memories came flooding through his mind. Never, had his dad ever tried hurt him. He had stood up for him against his mother and Dumbledore. He had always thought of Harry as well. And a year after Harry had disappeared, he had divorced Lily and disowned Daniel, although the latter was able to keep his name, he no longer was heir, and couldn't access the family funds. But Harry was still on the family tree. He was no the heir, and his father had already sent millions of adds through the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, asking him to come home, but that he wouldn't force him to. Now his father was standing in front of him, staring at him: confused as to why he was there, overjoyed that he was there, and worried that he wouldn't accept his apology. But all his worries were cancelled out.

"Dad." he whispered, the ghost of a smile on his face.

With a cry of delight, James Potter engulfed his missing-now found-son. The Rebels smiled softly at their leader, all thinking the same thing: _He deserves a family the most out of all of us. No one should go through what he did._

"Dad," Raiden muttered, "these are the Rebels. Maya," he said, gesturing to the redhead, "Michael," to the blond sitting next to her, "Chris," to the Italian looking dark-haried boy, "and Cassidy." to the girl in Sirius's arms. But before James had a chance to respond to his son, a loud, female voice made itself known from down the stairs.

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!"

And there you are.

Hope it sped up a little.

Now, I'm going to warn you guys that there might not be any updates soon, I have an engineering camp to attend. I also want to know if I'm speeding the story up to much, and if you want me to take it slower.

No flames please!

Please Review!

Emeralds :)


	4. IMPORTANT AN, really sorry guys!

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone, I know this is the last thing you probably want to read right now. For those that didn't exit out of this screen the moment you read the title, well, I thank you. I am putting this story on temporary hiatus, as I can't think of anything to do with it. I will NOT abandon it, I never abandon my stories. Sometimes, when my inspiration is gone, I will put it on pause, but I will NOT abandon it. I'm focusing more on my story _The Shadow's Child_, as it has held my interest since I first began putting it together, almost two years ago…long time, huh? Thanks for your reviews and comments, and just reading it! I love the fact that so many people appreciate my writing, and I'm really sorry that this isn't the update most of you are looking forward too. I'll try and get a chapter as soon as my muse returns, thanks for your support!

**Emerald Sage =)**


End file.
